PACTO DEMONÍACO
by k.kidda
Summary: Son los locos años 20; época marcada por conjuros demoníacos.Una Santa, cautiva en su propia maldición y un Pecador que oculta oscuros secretos se reencontrarán después de 5 años.Crearán así un pacto que logrará levantar al infierno y derrumbar al cielo..


**Hola a todos! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por pasarse a este humilde fic ;)! Es el tercero que escribo, sin embargo el primero de esta serie, la cual tengo que confesar: me encanta! Para serles sincera, iba a escribir otro fic, de otra serie, pero esta idea de Chrno Crusade me tenía todo el día distrayéndome, por lo que decidí ponerme a escribir y plasmar todas esas ideas que me venían a la cabeza. A lo largo de mis fics, he notado que estoy cuasi-obsesionada con escribir AU, o al menos algo parecido.**

**Pues este entraría en parte en aquella clasificación (ya que se mantienen las ideas principales) ¡Pero no se asusten! En un fic lleno de Rosette con nuestro demonio favorito Chrno. ¡Les aseguro que les gustará, nada más lean y denle una oportunidad a este fic, que les prometo está lleno de emociones, romance, y sorpresas! Así que espero con ansias sus reviews con comentarios, recomendaciones etc, etc…. Me encantaría saber qué piensan del fic!**

**El Disclaimer que nunca falta, por supuesto: Chrno Crusade no me pertenece (pena para mi, para todos -.-), es autoría de ****Daisuke Moriyama, un verdadero genio. Nada más utilizo a sus personajes y creo una historia igual o más descabellada de la original. Y sin objetivos de lucro, of course. Ahora a la historia:**

**--.--.--.--.--.--**

**-PACTO DEMONÍACO-**

_Muchos dicen que el amor no es para un Pecador._

_Aún así, en lo más profundo de mi corazón,__ creo que no es así._

_Porque cuando me encontraba pecando, te conocí a ti._

**X.X.X**

.Brooklyn, Estado de Nueva York. 1923.

Los locos años veinte. Años de agitación y verdadera locura humana. La oscuridad de los corazones humanos continuaba presente, a pesar de que la Gran Guerra ya había acabado. Gracias a un aumento en la prosperidad que trajo a Estados Unidos dicha guerra, los humanos comenzaron a invocar a una serie inimaginable de entidades malignas. Sus corazones, embriagados por la sed de poder satánico andaban mano a mano junto a terribles bestias denominadas demonios.

En plena noche, una pequeña corría a pasos agigantados por las desoladas calles. El manto de oscuridad había cubierto el cielo por completo, y un imponente astro celestial era único y fiel testigo de lo que ocurría en los solitarios callejones de la zona Este. Al paso agitado que llevaba, se podía divisar cristalinos rastros de lágrimas que corrían por sus encendidas mejillas. Lagrimas causadas por el terror que estaba experimentando; llantos que se mezclaban con la persistente lluvia de aquella noche.

Desesperación.

Era un sentimiento terrible de experimentar. Uno que sumergía el alma y esencia en angustia e inseguridad. Una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados como cálidos rayos de sol y brillantes ojos azules mantenía su carrera apresurada, sin detenerse por ningún motivo. Tenía el rostro algo ensuciado, pero ello no fue impedimento para dejar a relucir su natural belleza. Su vestido estaba impregnado en agua, mientras su respiración se podía ver cada vez que exhalaba. De tanto en tanto la joven dirigía su mirada hacia atrás. Definitivamente alguien le estaba persiguiendo. Su respiración entrecortada daba muestra al cansancio que sentía, pero aún así no se rendiría. No podía hacerlo.

Debido al apresurado paso que llevaba y a las grandes posas que se formaban en el suelo, la joven resbaló cayendo fuertemente al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero una herida en su tobillo no se lo permitía. Rápidamente buscó un lugar donde refugiarse de aquellas _cosas_ que le perseguían. No muy lejos de ella, había una vieja caja la cual le serviría como resguardo. Llena de convicción se arrastró hacia dicha caja, sin que nadie lo notara.

O al menos así lo creyó.

Abrazó sus piernas con sus propias manos logrando así crear una falsa sensación de protección. Deseaba que su fuerte padre le abrazara de esa manera, o que su delicada madre le diera confianza. Pero eso era imposible. Ellos no estaban junto a ella en aquel momento. La última imagen que presenció de ellos le desgarraba el alma. Todavía podía escuchar el grito de ambos entre feroces llamas, clamándole que corriera lo más lejos posible. Y así había hecho.

Tal sensación de protección poco le duró, ya que el característico sonido de unos botes de basura siendo destrozados le avisó la presencia de un desconocido cerca de ella. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y su respiración era cada vez más temblorosa. Aún así nunca apartó sus ojos del exterior.

- _María Magdalena_… ¡Sal de donde estés!- rompió el silencio una ronca y fría voz. Una voz que provocó en la joven que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Ante escuchar el llamado que clamaba por ella, por su sangre, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Hundió su rostro entre sus piernas y comenzó a rezar. Rogó por una escapatoria, un indicio de que no se encontraba sola en el mundo, sino que algo o alguien le protegía.

- No te escondas, no te haré daño...- continuó él, cada vez más próximo al escondite de la muchacha-… Al menos no demasiado.- rompió en sádicas carcajadas.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor…- repetía ella una y otra vez en un ahogado murmullo-. Que alguien me ayude. Que alguien venga por mí.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Nadie vendrá por ti!- aulló el malvado demonio encarando a la aludida-. Así que deja de rezarle a tu misericordioso Dios, y preocúpate tú misma de salvarte, ya que estás completamente sola. Todas las personas a las que conociste están muertas. ¿¡Y qué hizo tu bendito Dios para prevenirlo!? ¡NADA!

En ese preciso instante el semblante de la joven oscureció. En él se reflejó terror latente acompañado de solitarias lágrimas. Lágrimas que imploraban por salvación. No precisamente por una celestial, sino por una real y factible. ¿Era verdad la aseveración del demonio? ¿Todos sus amigos y familiares habían muerto? Al realizar en aquella cruel verdad su corazón comenzó una ardua carrera en el momento en que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

El demonio le cogió por su frágil y débil pierna, logrando así arrastrarla hacia el exterior. Fue un brusco movimiento lleno de energía desmedida, el cual consiguió sacarla rápidamente de su escondite. Un desgarrador grito proveniente de la ojiazul se dejó oír al ser arrastrada, a lo que prometía ser un verdadero infierno. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón y esencia, mientras intentaba con sus manos sujetarse al mojado suelo. Se aferró a él, como si de su propia vida se tratara.

Realmente no deseaba morir.

- No te preocupes María Magdalena, te prometo que será rápido. No será una muerte dolorosa.- le susurró cerca del oído a la chica, despidiendo un odioso aliento.

- ¡No me toques monstruo repugnante!- clamó ella en vanos intentos de zafarse del demonio.

Pero quieta se quedó al ver la apariencia de su captor. Era desagradable, tétrico e infundía miedo sin medida. Gracias a la luz que proporcionaba la luna en su mayor esplendor, logró reconocer en exactitud el rostro de aquella silueta monstruosa. Era de grandes dimensiones, sus extremidades estaban incrustadas por metal y su rostro… salía de su boca dos grandes colmillos listos para asechar. Cada vez que exhalaba, despedía un desagradable olor a descomposición.

Quieta, sin pronunciar palabra alguna o articular algún movimiento, se quedó rígida a causa del miedo. Nada más observó como el demonio que le consideraba como presa se disponía a atacarla. Levantó su horroroso brazo cubierto por varios metales incrustados en sus músculos, y junto a un descomunal grito, dirigió un golpe mortal hacia su presa. La pequeña cerró sus ojos y tensó su cuerpo, esperando el ataque final.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Aquel prometedor golpe nunca logró su cometido.

Paulatinamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una impresionante sorpresa. Sus cristalinos ojos presenciaban una segunda figura sujetando la mano del demonio que le aprisionaba. Era una silueta masculina, pero extrañamente no era un humano. No; él era otro demonio. Pero uno diferente. Uno que causaba en ella una sensación indescriptible de seguridad. Era alto, y de musculoso cuerpo. De su cabeza sobresalía lo que parecían ser dos grandes cuernos. Imponentes alas le hacían ver como un hombre de ensueño ante la mirada de la joven. Pero fue su mirada lo que le cautivó.

Esos dorados testigos que parecían penetrar su cuerpo hasta llegar a su alma.

Atónita se quedó observándole, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Él dirigió sus inquisidores ojos hacia los de ella, pero cuando se encontraron, miró rápidamente hacia otra parte. La chica no supo porqué, pero pareció ver en el semblante del extraño protector un pequeño indicio de perturbación. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera al mirarle a los ojos?

- Chr… Chrno…- tartamudeó el demonio sorprendido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Deteniéndote, por supuesto.- se limitó a decir él con un tono frío de voz.

Demasiado frío.

- ¡Pero si estamos hablando de María Magdalena! La única persona que logrará cometer nuestros propósitos en el Pandemonium y en el Cielo. Al fin hemos encontrado su paradero, y lo único que piensas es en dejarla con vida. ¿¡Qué rayos te está pasando?!

- María Magdalena vivirá Phareuz, de eso me encargaré yo.- volvió a decir él bañado por la constante lluvia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el demonio que respondía por el nombre de Chrno amputó el brazo de su camarada, sin demostrar compasión en su expresión. De la herida fue expulsada grandes cantidades de sangre, mientras un grito desgarrador sonó hasta los últimos rincones del lugar. La chica cerró sus ojos con ímpetu. Ya no deseaba presenciar más masacres.

- ¡En el Pandemonium y el Edén se sabrá que nos has traicionado! ¡De eso me encargaré yo!- aulló eufórico el demonio herido, alejándose de la muchacha.

- Me subestimas demasiado. ¿Qué te hace creer que te dejaré con vida?- le amenazó acercándose hacia él.

Gracias a la oscuridad que creaban las sombras, la joven que se mantenía tendida sobre el suelo no fue testigo de la ejecución de su atacante. Después de unos segundos la silueta del demonio Chrno apareció entre la oscuridad. Para los jóvenes ojos de la muchacha, éste pareció ser un ser celestial bañado por la luz de luna. Un ente completamente diferente a lo que era en realidad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, María Magdalena? ¿No estás herida?- preguntó él extendiéndole la mano.

La aludida observó detenidamente la mano del demonio. Lo hizo con desconfianza y temor. Temor a caer en una cruel trampa de esos monstruos que le arruinaron la vida.

- Descuida, no te haré daño.

En ese momento una bella y cálida sonrisa curvó los lastimados labios de la chica. Era una sonrisa cautivadora, incluso para el demonio el cual creyó sentir un apresurado latir de su corazón. Ante sus dorados ojos presenciaba al testimonio más bello con vida. A pesar de ser nada más que una joven humana, la iluminación de la luna creaba en ella un brillo sagrado. Por nada era conocida por ser la reencarnación de una santa. Por un instante el descuidado y sucio rostro de la chica llamaron su atención completamente. Sus lágrimas se habían mezclado con la lluvia que no cesaba y sus ropas eran fieles pruebas de los agravios por los que tuvo que pasar; estaban sucios y desgarrados.

Instintivamente, la mirada de la joven se dirigió al cuello del demonio. Había algo que parecía llamarle. Un extraño artefacto, parecido a un antiguo_ reloj_ descompuesto colgaba de su cuello. ¿Qué tenía de interesante un reloj inservible? Pues ella lo desconocía.

La chica hizo ademán de levantarse, pero no pudo. Se encontraba bastante débil y lastimada para hacerlo. Chrno, al reparar en la fragilidad de la muchacha que tenía enfrente, se acercó a ella y le ofreció cargarla en su espalda. Inmediatamente la muchacha sonrojó. El rubor se extendió a lo largo de sus, antes pálidas, mejillas. Pero al notar su estado, y que posiblemente sin la ayuda del demonio no llegaría demasiado lejos, aceptó su oferta.

Cuando él la alzó, la jovencita depositó sus manos sobre el moldeado cuerpo del demonio. Se extrañó al notar calidez en él, ya que se había imaginado que los demonios serían tan fríos como el mismísimo hielo. Pero se había equivocado. Él no era así.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la situación. Ella no sabía que decir o cómo actuar. Después de todo, no sabía nada sobre su protector. Es más, encontraba extraño que un demonio fuera el que le haya salvado, si todos los de su especie se encargaban de perseguirle para acabar con su vida. Pero él era diferente, lo podía sentir en su corazón.

- No me llames María Magdalena.- habó finalmente ella con un tono de voz el cual demostraba gran fortaleza interior-. Dime _Rosette._

- ¿Rosette?

- Así es.

- Creí que tu nombre era…- balbuceó el demonio un tanto desconcertado.

- Y lo es. Nada más me agrada Rosette. Va mejor con mi personalidad.- agregó ella escondiendo su fino rostro en la espalda de Chrno.

El demonio se limitó a dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Nunca imaginó que aquella débil y temerosa muchacha que salvó hace unos segundos atrás, tendría una personalidad tan cálida y a la vez demandante. Sentía que debía tener un gran corazón para confiar en él; un demonio. Un ser perteneciente a la raza que deseaba exterminarla a toda costa. Realmente Rosette era una chica sin igual.

- ¿Te puedo decir Chrno?

- No veo porqué no.

Ella nada más sonrió.

- ¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos, Chrno?- preguntó ella, expectante.

El aludido, escuchar su nombre ser mencionado por esos finos y delicados labios, quedó pasmado. Ella le hablaba de una manera suave, tierna y hasta amigable. Pero él, siendo un temido demonio no conocía qué significaba la amistad. Al ser un demonio de oscuros provenientes carecía de sentimientos agradables, o de sentimientos en sí. Por esa razón se sorprendió al escuchar a Rosette tratarle con tanta cercanía. Nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta calidez en su vida.

- A un lugar que es seguro para ti.

- ¿Y cómo se llama ese lugar?

En el rostro de Chrno se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa pura, o llena de felicidad ni mucho menos. Fue un gesto lleno de ironía que pasó desapercibido por la chica que sostenía firmemente, y hasta con recelo, en su espalda.

- El nombre del lugar es Orden de Magdala.

- ¿Orden de Magdala? ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que una Orden llevaría mi nombre.- dijo ella con su característico sarcasmo-. ¿Y tú estarás a mi lado en esa Orden?

- Así es. No te dejaré sola ni por un segundo.

Fue una promesa.

Fueron palabras que, a decir verdad, sorprendieron a ambos. Ante la respuesta del demonio, una cantidad inexplicable de felicidad se apoderó del cuerpo de Rosette. No sabía porqué, pero deseaba con todo su corazón el permanecer junto a Chrno. Por alguna u otra manera se sentía conectada a él. Su rostro le era desconocido, pero a su vez tan familiar. Creía conocer sus expresiones y gestos a la perfección, a pesar de nunca antes haberle visto en el pasado. Al menos no en el pasado que conocía. Porque la verdad era, que Rosette era diferente a todas las muchachas de su misma edad. Así lo sentía, así se lo habían dicho. De esa manera continuaron caminando, bañados por la luz de luna. Se selló así un momento único en la vida de ambos. Un recuerdo que prevalecería en su corazón hasta la eternidad.

**--.--.--.--.--.--**

**Capítulo Primero: **_**"Santa Rosette"**_

.Convento de Magdala. Estado de Nueva York, 1928.

El cielo mostraba sus más cálidos y anaranjados matices. Era sin duda alguna, un espectáculo de ensueño. Desde la solitaria ventana de una imponente edificación se encontraba una joven muchacha de cabellos dorados como el oro. Sus ojos, devotos de su belleza se mantenían entrecerrados manifestando soñolencia. Apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, la joven observaba con determinación lo que ocurría en el exterior. La ventana se encontraba abierta, permitiendo que una suave brisa meciera sus cabellos en una apacible danza.

Observaba a dos pequeñas perdices en las ramas de un árbol, no muy lejos de ella. Les envidiaba en gran manera. Ellos eran libres de abrir sus alas y emprender vuelo a donde quisieran. Pero ella no. Cautiva en su propia maldición, o bendición como muchos le aseguraban, debía mantenerse en aquel lugar. Había días en donde las fuerzas ya no le quedaban, y otros en donde sus esperanzas parecían desvanecerse en el aire.

Pero aún así no se rendía.

Días como estos le recordaban a Chrno. Ése demonio el cual la llevó a la Orden de Magdala, para luego abandonarla a la suerte. Chrno le había prometido el permanecer a su lado para siempre, pero esas fueron nada más que palabras llevadas por el viento. El mismo día en que la chica puso pie en la Orden, él desapareció junto a los últimos recuerdos de felicidad plena y virtuosa; una vida de la que valía la pena vivir. Ahora esos recuerdos los guardaba con añoranza en lo que parecía ser un pasado ajeno al suyo. Sus azules ojos humedecieron, pero de ellos no cayeron lágrimas. Se contuvo. Ya no deseaba derramar más lágrimas aquel día.

Estaba agotada.

- Apuesto que debe estar cálido afuera…- imaginó ella extendiendo sus brazos al bostezar.

Aquella habitación poco acogedora había sido el hogar de Rosette por más de cinco años. Era un lugar bastante vacío, nada más tenía una cama y un mueble en donde tenía un espejo. No habían fotos ni dibujos hecho por amigos. Ningún rostro de familiares o recuerdo de esa índole. El lugar era bastante frío para haber albergado a una joven por tanto tiempo. Después de todo, Rosette había perdido a su familia hace ya mucho tiempo.

La misteriosa y secreta Orden de Magdala era lo más cercano que tenía a un hogar. Pero eso no significaba que disfrutaba estar en aquel lugar. Desde que llegó, la denominaron como una especie de Santa, alguien quien debía vivir bajo especiales cuidados. Aunque Rosette lo veía de otra manera. Para ella, tal denominación, era nada más que una excusa para mantenerla bajo su estricto cuidado. Al tratarla como deidad, no le era permitido hacer mucho. Además de que de vez en cuando era sometida a extrañas investigaciones. Pruebas; así lo denominaban ellos.

Dirigió su mirada a un gran roble en una esquina del patio que le pertenecía a la Orden. Y en aquel instante algo acaparó toda su atención. Una silueta masculina encapuchada le observaba con determinación. Los cabellos que lograban verse tenían destellos morados. Era de alta estatura y cuerpo vigoroso. Y sus ojos… rojos como la sangre. En el momento en que fijó la mirada en tan misterioso hombre, el corazón de Rosette comenzó a dar fuertes saltos. Ese hombre… había algo en él que le parecía vagamente familiar. Pero gracias a su vestimenta y a la sombra que proporcionaba el gran roble, no lograba precisar en la identidad del desconocido.

Rosette sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, y en tal acción solo su corazón continuaba en movimiento. Deseaba que le permitieran bajar, para de esa manera encontrarse con el hombre cara a cara. Algo en la manera de actuar del desconocido, le hacía creer que él también deseaba estar junto a ella. Al reparar en el origen de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así por alguien. ¿Por qué se concebía tales sentimientos ante un perfecto extraño?

Repentinamente alguien tocó a su puerta, obligando a que Rosette desviara su mirada. Pero cuando volvió a dirigirse al solitario roble, el misterioso personaje que antes le observaba ya no se encontraba ahí. Cerrando con desgano su ventana, Rosette maldijo al aire por haberse despistado de tal manera.

- ¡María Magdalena, abre la puerta!- dijo una voz femenina impaciente.

La aludida se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Tras ella se encontraban tres monjas pertenecientes a la Orden. Sonreían de gran manera, tanto que llegaba a ser fastidioso. Tras abrirle la y apreciar la ansiedad de sus amigas, a Rosette se le ocurrió una manera de divertirse con ellas. Después de todo ellas eran las causantes de haber perdido el rastro de aquel hombre, por lo que decidió que debían pagar por ello.

- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en abrirnos?- preguntó persistentemente Mary.

- ¡Dios, Jesús y María! ¡Vengan, vengan aprisa!- dijo eufórica Rosette-. ¡Escondámonos rápido!

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Escondernos de qué?- preguntó extrañada la inocente Mary al ser empujada por Rosette hacia su habitación.

- ¡Del malvado y terrorífico demonio, por supuesto! Uno sediento de sangre que les perseguía por el pasillo hace unos segundos atrás.- ironizó ella.

- ¿De… demonio, dices?- repitió con miedo Mary.

- ¡Bah! Te crees muy graciosa, ¿no es así, María Magdalena?- refutó Anna.

- Pues lo soy. Además, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decirles chicas, que me llamen Rosette? No me gusta el otro nombre, así que olvídenlo de una vez por todas.

- Pero María… quiero decir Rosette, tu nombre es…

- Si, si, ya lo sé Claire. Es que siento que María Magdalena es un nombre que no me pertenece. Rosette es más adecuado a mi personalidad.- dijo ella con tono de obviedad, guiñándole el ojo.

- ¡De nuevo con lo mismo! Siempre respondes que 'Rosette' va más a tu personalidad, pero nunca he comprendido la verdadera razón. ¿A qué te refieres al decir eso?- inquirió Mary con el ceño fruncido.

Ante las palabras, la aludida bajó la mirada. Hace muchos años que se había dejado de preguntar la misma interrogante. Y es que la razón era que se trataba de un recuerdo muy preciado. Uno que le era imposible evitar sentir melancolía. Al recordarlo, una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Una llena de tristeza y añoranza, mas aún así hermosa.

_Joshua. _

- Mi hermano solía decirme que 'María Magdalena' no venía conmigo. Por supuesto que yo le encontraba la razón, ya que detestaba mi nombre. Era como si fuese el nombre de otra persona, completamente diferente a mí. Por eso, se le ocurrió llamarme Rosette, "ya que es más adecuado a mi personalidad testaruda". Así solía decir él.- recordó entre risitas, las cuales ocultaban melancolía.

Tras la respuesta las tres hermanas de la Orden quedaron en silencio. En sus corazones piadosos se albergó un sentimiento de tristeza y pesar. Cada vez que su amiga Rosette recordaba a su hermano, la característica sonrisa que tanta calidez transmitía, desaparecía por completo de sus facciones. Y era de esperar, ya que Rosette llevaba años sin saber de su paradero. Todo se debía a que la estricta Orden había mandado a eliminar toda información que se relacionara con su familia o conocidos. Muchos de ellos habían muerto, si. Pero ella siempre mantuvo la esperanza que Joshua vivía, en alguna parte del país. Por ello Rosette era, ante sus ojos, una víctima de prisión y Santidad no deseada.

- Este chicas… no se tienen porqué comportar de esa manera, ja ja.- aseguró Rosette con impaciencia al ver el semblante de sus amigas.

- No era nuestra intención hacerte recordar momentos dolorosos de tu pasado.- dijo Claire cabizbaja.

- No se preocupen, les aseguro que nada me…- pero Rosette no terminó la frase.

Algo había perturbado su tranquilidad.

Una presencia.

Creyó escuchar como el viento traía a ella un mero susurro que clamaba por su nombre con anhelo. Pudo sentir cómo alguien le observaba desde la ventana nuevamente. Al reparar en ello, desvió rápidamente la mirada, para así descubrir aquella llamativa presencia. Pero nada encontró. La vista que obtenía al patio desde su ventana demostraba un ambiente desolado; no había ni un alma vagando en la cercanía. Al momento en que Rosette sintió que le observaban, su corazón se estremeció y comenzó una ardua carrera. Ella conocía aquella voz.

La conocía a la perfección.

- Chrno…- murmuró sin despegar la vista de la ventana, llamando la atención de sus amigas.

Su semblante había cambiado por completo. Ya no era una muchacha malcriada y bromista de hace dos segundos atrás. No. Ahora demostraba sorpresa y a la vez angustia. Un terrible sentimiento que comenzó a ahogarle el espíritu, encarcelando su ser en una incertidumbre inexplicable. Aquella voz; tan familiar, pero a la vez demasiado lejana. Y es que habían pasado años desde la última vez que escuchó la voz del demonio. Y ahora parecía ser todo una simple ilusión dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Rosette?- preguntó Mary con preocupación.

La rubia volvió la atención a sus amigas. Todas ellas le miraban con lejanía e incredulidad, como si ella estuviera demente.

- ¿Acaso dijiste _Chrno_?- quiso saber Anna con ceño fruncido.

- Este… es que creí escuchar su voz, nada más.- respondió ella entre forzadas carcajadas que disfrazaban real nerviosismo.

- ¡Bah! ¿No nos vendrás con tus cuentos de nuevo, o si? Me refiero a las historias que dices sobre haber conocido una vez a un demonio misericordioso que te salvó la vida.- inquirió Anna, incrédula-. ¿Cómo esperas que creamos esa locura?

- ¡Ya les he dicho que Chrno si existe! ¿Es que acaso no me creen?- preguntó en furia, de una manera amenazadora.

- ¡Po….por supuesto que te… te creemos, no necesitas de enojarte Rosette!- mintió Anna, temiendo por su bien.

- ¡Mas les vale que lo hagan! Si no, ya verán.- dijo lanzándose a sus amigas entre carcajadas y gritos.

Sus risas.

Aquellos pequeños, y a la vez únicos indicios de felicidad que Rosette demostraba. Gestos que pasarían desapercibidos por cualquiera, menos por _él_. Esas expresiones que solo _él_ en particular vivía para presenciar. Porque nadie sabía que le observaba; era su secreto. Así, aquella misteriosa sombra vigilante desapareció de la cercanía de aquella habitación, dejando a Rosette sin guardia otra vez.

**--.--.--.--.--.--**

Un fuerte estruendo se logró escuchar a lo largo de toda la Orden. El humo proveniente de un alejado laboratorio logró encender la alarma de fuego. Pero aún así nadie asistió al lugar de los hechos, ya que aquella situación se había vuelto completamente común en la misteriosa Orden de Magdala. Y es que era e esperar, ya que nunca nadie ponía pie en aquel tétrico lugar. Ya sea por que tenían miedo de hacerlo, o simplemente por respeto al dueño del lugar.

- ¿Porqué es que cada vez que vengo algo se encuentra en llamas; ya sea tu laboratorio o simplemente tu?- preguntó un alto joven que aparentaba tener entre 19 y 21 años.

- ¡Porque la ciencia amerita tales finales excepcionales muchacho!- exclamó un viejo de extraños anteojos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes ahora para mi Anciano?

- Pues bien sabes _Chrno_, que he realizado investigaciones extenuantes durante estos últimos meses…- comenzó él mostrándole una simple bala-. Y hoy ha sido el día en que mi experimento ha finalizado. La llamo Gospel.

Ante los ojos del anciano figuraba un hombre sin igual. Un joven cubierto por ropas que le ayudaban a ocultar su identidad. Era una especie de larga tela y capucha, ya bastante vieja y mal llevada. Tras ellas se lograban ver dos llamativos ojos color rojo carmesí. Chrno no era un humano, ni mucho menos. No. Él era un demonio. Uno de esos temibles seres que asechaban y destruían las vidas de miles de humanos los cuales se dejaban someter por poderes oscuros y ancestrales pertenecientes a los de su propia especie. Aunque él era diferente. Chrno era un demonio, el cual guardaba grandes secretos de su pasado. Secretos que le atormentaban por las noches, y le segregaban de los demás durante el día.

Él era un denominado Pecador.

- ¿Gospel?- repitió él incrédulo. Se quitó la capucha que le cubría el rostro, dejando ver así unas puntiagudas orejas y alborotados cabellos morados.

- Es una bala con poderes mágicos que contiene en él conjuros de alquimia. Está hecho de metales preciosos y muy difíciles de encontrar por cierto.- alegó él al ver que Chrno la tocaba con descuido.

- Para eso ya creaste las Balas Sagradas, ¿no es así?

- Chrno, ingenuo Chrno. Este nuevo prototipo experimental tiene una efectividad mucho mayor a la de una simple Bala Sagrada. ¡Es algo nunca antes visto en la Orden de Magdala; un verdadero milagro de la tecnología!- admitió él con orgullo.

- Ah, ya veo.- dijo el demonio con desgano.

- ¿Qué te ocurre muchacho? ¿No disfrutaste viendo cómo se encontraba Rosette este día?

Al escuchar el nombre de Rosette, el demonio no pudo evitar suspirar y bajar la cabeza.

- No, no es eso Anciano. Lo que ocurre es que… el día de hoy, la _Santa_ me descubrió observándole por primera vez en cinco años.- confesó Chrno con melancolía.

- ¿¡Cómo dices?!- aulló a los cuatro vientos el Anciano-. ¿Y te reconoció?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Estaba usando mi vestimenta de costumbre, así que no pudo ver mi verdadera identidad.- se defendió él con ímpetu-. Nada más nos miramos. ¡Pero no sabes lo hipnotizante que fue aquel momento! Era como si… como si sus ojos me llamaran. Es una sensación indescriptible. Solo sé que necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

- Te comprendo muchacho. A mi me pasa lo mismo con cualquier chica de la Orden que sea apuesta y de pronunciadas curvas.- dijo con sabiduría el Anciano al ajustarse los anteojos.

Chrno no pudo evitar sonrojarse de inmediato. Tras ceder al rubor que se apoderaba cada vez más de sus mejillas, su corazón dio grandes saltos. Él no se referiría nunca a Rosette de esa manera tan libidinosa y pervertida, como lo hacía el Anciano.

- ¡Pe… pe… pero...! ¡Y no me refería de esa manera, Anciano!

- Vamos chico; ella es mujer y tú… bueno lo más parecido a un hombre de tu especie. Macho y hembra; es natural. No puedes evitarlo, es el ciclo de la vida.- filosofó el anciano-. Como dicen algunos; Dios los junta, y…

- Así no va el dicho…

- ¡Al caso!- refutó Hamilton-. Aunque debes tener en cuenta, que podrías tener problemas con la Directiva de la Orden si es que alguien te vio, o si es que la Santa comenta algo al respecto.

- No dirá nada. Aparte de sus tres amigas, Rosette no tiene en nadie en quien confiar.

Por unos minutos el silencio dio paso a un momento de añoranza en Chrno. Deseaba con su corazón el volver a ver a Rosette, y que nuevamente, ella le mirara. Este accidente había sido el primero en años, y aún así no podía evitar querer el volver a verla de esa manera. Si, solo de esa manera, ya que normalmente él la vigilaba desde la lejanía. Conocía todo sobre ella; sus momentos de risas y felicidad. También cuando lloraba a escondidas.

Todo.

- A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué pasaría si nos volvemos a encontrar, y esta vez ella me reconociera?- preguntó con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

- Pues debes procurar que ello nunca ocurra muchacho.- advirtió Hamilton-. Sabes muy bien que perteneces a uno de los tantos secretos de la Orden de Magdala; el más importante y de alta confidencialidad me atrevería a decir. Nadie debe enterarse que trabajas para nosotros. Por más que intentes, el círculo religioso nunca te lo permitiría. Ya sea porque desconfían de ti, o simplemente te temen. ¡Imagínate qué ocurriría con su prestigio si la gente se enterara que el mejor soldado exorcista es nada más ni nada menos que un demonio en si!

- Lo sé muy bien. Toda la Directiva se ha encargado de recordármelo constantemente. En toda la Orden, las únicas personas que no me tratan de esa manera son tú y el reverendo Remington.- contestó cabizbajo Chrno.

- Además, estamos hablando de una mujer considerada sagrada. ¿Cómo crees que la Santa Sede vería la amistad entre un personaje santo y un demonio de _reputación_, como tú?

Amistad. Esa palabra sonaba irreal para Chrno. Parecía ser casi imposible e inexistente. El Pecador sabía perfectamente que la joven le mantenía un cierto desprecio a el. Y no era e extrañar, ya que él fue en encargado de llevarla a la Orden. Si. Gracias a él, Rosette tenía que sufrir grandes penas y pasar por dolorosos experimentos. Él era el culpable de la pérdida de aquella bella sonrisa de la joven; ese gesto que ahora nada más se deja ver en raras ocasiones.

- Ella me debe odiar en este momento Hamilton, así que no hables de amistad.- dijo Chrno dándole la espalda.

- ¿De qué hablas, muchacho? ¡Tú le salvaste la vida!

- Te equivocas a decir esas palabras. Yo no le salvé la vida a la Santa, al contrario se la condené.- contestó Chrno de un modo frío.

Ante las palabras del demonio, el Anciano guardó silencio. No fue capaz de contradecirle a un hombre tan decidido como aparentaba ser el demonio en esa ocasión. Pues esas últimas palabras habían salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Gracias por las Gospel Anciano. Ya me voy, tengo una misión en el centro. Ya sabes; de esas en donde solo un demonio puede obrar.- dijo introduciendo las nuevas balas en su traje arañado y polvoriento.

- "_Memento __mori__"_.- le recordó en latín el Anciano, como solía hacerlo antes de cada lucha de Chrno. _(NdA_: _Memento __mori;__ recuerda tu mortalidad)_

_- "__Si __vis__pacem__, para __bellum__"._- contestó él, como siempre hacía. (NdA: _Si __vis__pacem__, para __bellum; si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra)_

Cubrió su rostro con su característica ropa y se marchó del laboratorio, dejando a Hamilton completamente confundido con sus palabras y su extraña y dolida manera de actuar.

**--.--.--.--.--.--**

El sol había desaparecido en su totalidad, dejando relucir la belleza del astro más imponente de todos. Un oscuro manto se apoderaba de la noche, mientras la luna bañaba con su esplendorosa luz. En la azotea de uno de los varios edificios de la respetada Orden de Magdala, se encontraba una joven de dorados cabellos contemplando la tranquilidad del momento. Miraba atenta a las estrellas, deseando secretos a dichos astros y guardando deseos en su corazón. Realmente, Rosette era una mujer única en su especie.

- Me pregunto si él está…- susurró al viento.

_Joshua_.

Ese nombre se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. No podía olvidarlo. No deseaba hacerlo.

En ese preciso instante, algo acaparó su atención. No muy lejos de ella pudo ver la silueta de un ser encapuchado. La resplandeciente luna hacía verlo con aires de grandeza, aunque estaba segura que los merecía. Vio cómo meció una de sus manos al aire, y con tal acción unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron al vacío cómo resplandecientes gemas; estaba herido. La curiosidad de Rosette era sin lugar a duda ilimitada. Lo que le llevó a acercarse silenciosamente al ser que se mantenía de espaldas a ella. Cuando llegó a estar a tan solo pasos de él, una fuerte ráfaga azotó su cuerpo, elevando su lisa cabellera.

Pero eso no fue lo único que el viento logró. A su vez, éste obligó a que la capucha del desconocido cediera, logrando así dejar en desnudo su verdadera identidad. Cuando ello ocurrió, el corazón de Rosette se estremeció por completo y una ahogada inspiración proveniente de ella alertó al desconocido de su presencia. Gracias a esto, el hombre se volteó rápidamente, quedando cara a cara con la denominada Santa.

- Eres tú… Chrno…- logró articular Rosette al momento en que una solitaria lágrima caía por una fría y aún así encendida mejilla.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**--.--.--.--.--.--**

_**Próximo Capítulo: "Ree**__**ncuentro**__** con el Pasado"**_

**Un terrible demonio llega en busca de Rosette. Pero ni siquiera la Milicia de la Orden es capaz de detenerlo. ¿Qué harán todos al ver aparecer un fantástico demonio denominado como Pecador? ¿Y además protegiendo a Rosette, una Santa? Claro que todo dará un vuelco cuando otro demonio, un Pecador, le tienda una trampa a Chrno. ¿Qué tan lejos es capaz de llegar Rosette para salvar la vida Chrno? ¡Amor, intriga y pactos en el siguiente capítulo! **


End file.
